Vacaciones Familiares
by Moonlizsky
Summary: Todos deseamos unas vacaciones inolvidables... pero, hay veces en las que uno debe especificar que tan "Inolvidable" quiere que sea ... pasen y lean!


_¡Hola!, no, no he dejado abandonado mi otro fic, peeeero... esta historia ya la tenía hace mucho, espero le den una oportunidad :3, sin más les dejo la historia ..._ Vacaciones Familiares

Verano.

Delicioso y caluroso verano, perfecto para unas vacaciones en la playa, relajación, descanso y paz, ella lo merecía, ¡claro que si! Por lo tanto no habría nada en estas vacaciones que arruine sus planes de relajación total.

Ella Ama Tenten, 26 años, castaña y con unos ojos color avellana. Felizmente casada desde hace 4 años con un alto empresario, Hyuuga Neji, el cual era dueño junto a su prima Hinata, de una agencia de bienes raíces.

Habían decidido viajar junto a sus suegros y tíos de Neji, habían invitado a sus padres, pero tenían unos asuntos pendientes en su firma de abogados.

Se dirigían a la playa de, donde la familia Hyuuga era dueño de una casa privada.

A penas llegaron Tenten fue a descansar un poco, debido a que por su "aumento de peso" se cansaba un poco. Así es la castaña estaba embarazada, estaba de 4 meses de embarazo, ese era uno de los motivos para festejar esa noche, a demás de el nuevo puesto de Naruto en la empresa de su familia.

Así es Naruto está casado con Hinata Hyuuga, hace 2 años, hijo del dueño de una cadena hotelera muy reconocida internacionalmente, Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, ambos invitados a las vacaciones.

Y había un tercer motivo de celebración la menor de los Hyuuga, Hanabi, contraería nupcias con el menor de los Inuzuka, otro revoltoso como a veces Neji hacía llamar a ambas parejas de sus primas, parecería que era una epidemia, casarse con revoltosos según él,_ "sus primas tenían malos gustos."_

Era una celebración en grande, y aunque estaban en una playa, cerca de su mansión había uno de los restaurantes que frecuentaban, si bien era algo lujoso tampoco era de gala, sería una cena muy alegre y acogedora.

Tenten había optado por dormir, al fin y al cabo la cena empezaba a las 9 pm, no tenía prisa y apenas era la 1pm, le quedaba mucho tiempo, dormiría un poco y después iría a la playa.

— Neji, amor, vamos a descansar ¿si? —le decía tiernamente a su esposo—.

— Si quieres ve a descansar, yo no tengo sueño —le dijo tiernamente—.

— Oh… —exclamó algo desanimada— está bien, entonces te veo más tarde…—se volteó con la cabeza gacha para marcharse hasta la habitación hasta que sintió que la voltearon… —.

— Voy contigo —contestó su esposo, la miraba enternecido y sonrió de medio lado—.

— ¡¿enserio?! —dijo emocionada ella— ¡gracias Neji! —lo abrazó y lo besó—

Neji ya se había acostumbrado, las hormonas a veces la ponían impredecible, pero siempre le alegraba complacerla, por más tonto que fuera el capricho.

Se encaminaron hacia la habitación tomados de la mano, ella iba radiante, le encantaba de sobremanera dormirse en el pecho de su marido mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos fuertes.

Se recostaron ella del lado derecho de la cama, como era su costumbre y el del lao contrario, acercándose a la mitad de la cama, el paso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella posó sus manos suavemente en su pecho y al recostar su cabeza en su pecho, justo antes de caer dormida, pudo sentir la mano de su marido sobar suave y lentamente el abdomen de ella. A él le encantaba eso, le encantaba acariciar su vientre y cuando hacia eso su pequeño "pichón" se revoloteaba y sentía sus pataditas.

Durmió por 2 horas deliciosamente, despertó a su marido dulcemente con un beso y se dirigieron a la playa.

Estuvieron tranquilamente hasta que dieron las 7pm, regresaron y se metieron a bañar, tenían que arreglarse.

Neji era muy rápido para cambiarse, estuvo listo en menos de media hora, unos pantalones negros de algodón y una camisa ligera de color crema de botones, algo casual sin duda.

Ella al saber que cenarían llevo 3 vestidos, algo ligeros para el ambiente "húmedo" de la playa.

Tenía uno rojo sangre, era casi pegado a su figura, estraple y ligero que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. A pesar de tener 4 meses aún le seguía quedando su ropa habitual solo que ahora se le notaba "pancita".

Tenía uno verde olivo, un poco más holgado con un zurcido debajo del busto que le resaltaba su figura y su "un poco" aumentado busto, tenía unos tirantes delgados en la parte superior y un escote en forma de medio corazón, debajo del busto era en corte "A" lo cual hacía notar _ligeramente_ su pancita.

Y por último uno blanco con tirantes más gruesos escote en forma de corazón y holgado, le llegaba un poco más debajo de medio muslo.

Se decidió por el verde, se recogió el cabello, se puso el vestido y procedió a cerrarlo, subió el cierre cuando "¡Oh, Sorpresa!" el cierre ya no subía, se sorprendió pero volvió a bajarlo y volvió a subirlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado, está bien, tal vez no podía ella sola.

— ¡Neji, podrías venir un segundo por favor! —gritó un tanto exaltada—.

Pronto escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación y por la puerta entro su esposo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sereno—.

— Podrías ayudarme a cerrar el vestido no alcanzo —mintió—.

— Pero si tú siempre has sido muy flexible —dijo extrañado—.

— Pues ya no —contestó algo mal humorada— creo que es por el embarazo—.

No dijo nada más, se situó detrás de su mujer y comenzó a subir el cierre, comenzó algo difícil y se extrañó, luego no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que no subía, volvió a bajar el cierre y lo subió de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado.

— N-No cierra —dijo algo nervioso— Tenten, no cierra —.

— ¡No, no puede ser posible Neji! —gritó— ¡me los medí antes de venir aquí! —.

— Tranquila, tal vez es solo este vestido, pruébate otro —la tranquilizó—.

— Bien, pásame el vestido rojo, por lo menos estira —.

Neji hizo lo que ella le pidió.

Ella se quitó el vestido anterior sin importar que su esposo la viera en ropa interior, se deslizó el vestido, se volteó dándole la espalda a su esposo, y éste entendiendo el mensaje se acercó más para subir el cierre.

— Mierda —susurró el castaño—.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó su esposa un poco nerviosa—.

— Tampoco cierra, y por mucho —ok, no tenía que decir lo último—.

— ¡¿pero cómo, si estira Neji?! —dijo alterada—.

— Espera, ¡el otro vestido es más holgado no? —ella asintió— probémoslo —sugirió él—.

Hizo el mismo procedimiento, pero ahora con el vestido blanco, se lo puso, y se le dificultó un poco en sus pechos, algo embelesada por su aumento de busto espero a que le subieran el cierre.

— … —suspiró cansado— Tenten, no cierra—.

— … —se volteó a verlo— ¡no puede ser Neji!, ¡¿Cómo es que pasó?! Todo me quedaba bien —empezó a sollozar— engordé demasiado, ¡estoy gorda! —.

_Estúpidas hormonas, como las odiaba._

— Tenten, tranquila, vayamos a pedirle algo a mi prima, tal vez ella pueda prestarte algo —sugirió inteligentemente el genio—.

— Bien —aceptó algo triste—.

Con desesperación departe de ella, y nervios por ser golpeado por su esposa departe de él, se dirigieron a la habitación de su prima.

— Hinata —él tocó la puerta—.

— _Adelante _—se escuchó desde adentro—.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó Tenten— di que puedes prestarme un vestido por favor, ¡nada me queda! —.

— ¿Qué? —la miró sorprendida— am, claro mira —le dijo sacando ropa de su closet— tengo estos—.

Tomó dos vestido a su parecer los más holgado que vio, se los probó y salió.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que aún y que esté embarazada tengas más pechos que yo?! —preguntó/gritó una hormonal Tenten—.

— ¡Ah! —se sonrojó la aludida—.

— Ah… —suspiró el único hombre en la habitación— Tenten tranquilízate, algo encontraremos, tal vez mi madre tenga algo —dijo esperanzado—.

— No —la miró sorprendido— no quiero ir, ve tu y diles que me siento mal y no saldré—.

Dicho lo último dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación cerrándola de un portazo y con seguro.

— Tenten, vamos querida, no te pongas así, solo es ropa —intentó consolar su esposo desde afuera de la habitación—.

— _¡No!_ —escuchó su voz ahogada "_está llorando_" pensó él—.

— Vamos por favor —suspiró resignado— es más ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar ropa?, aún hay tiempo— trató de convencerla—.

Escuchó pasos provenientes de la habitación seguido de un "_clic" _ y a puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Tenten algo llorosa.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó con voz apagada—.

— Claro que si —la abrazó "_todo esto por unos vestidos" _pensó Neji algo frustrado— vamos, avisemos que vamos a salir y vayamos a las tiendas —le extendió la mano que ella aceptó gustosa.

…

¡Comprar "algo"! Es lo que ÉL dijo, "algo" para **esa noche**, pero no, claro que no, su esposa no lo escuchó, solo escuchó la palabra "comprar" y ahora tenía más de 30 prendas para probarse.

Como lo imaginó en esa tienda, Tenten se enojaba porque algo no le quedaba y él solo decía que se veía linda, no sabía que más decir, y debía aceptarlo tenía **Miedo** de decir algo incorrecto.

Salieron de ahí con 10 bolsas, su esposa no pensaba en él, no era que no le gustará cumpir sus caprichos, pero a veces era muy necia.

Llegaron se cambiaron 8:40 pm justo a tiempo, salieron y fueron a cenar. La cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas y felicitaciones, claro está, llegaron y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.

— Neji —llamó la castaña, ambos estaban recostados, listos para dormir—.

— ¿que sucede? —preguntó su esposo sin abrir los ojos—.

— Gracias por aguantar mis hormonas —dijo sonriendo levemente— se que a veces soy muy pesada, pero gracias—.

— … —rio de medio lado— no hay de que, te quiero —dijo él y ella se emocionó—.

— Yo también — y se quedaron en silencio— … Neji—volvió a llamar—.

— ¿Mm? —fue lo que dijo él—.

— ¿crees que estoy gorda? —él suspiró frustrado, "_creí que habíamos dejado ese tema"_ pensó algo frustrado— responde —insistió ella—.

— No, Tenten, estás hermosa —.

— Osea que si lo estoy —

— ¿Qué? —abrió los ojos exasperado— pues si no tuvieras tantos antojos —se burló un poco, pero ella lo tomó diferente—.

— No tenías porque ser tan grosero —le dio la espalda—.

— …—suspiró cansado — sabes que para mí eres la más hermosa, no me importa como estés —pausó y se acercó a ella rodeando su cintura con sus brazos— además esperas a un hijo mío, no debes preocuparte por cosas como el aumento de peso pequeña —dijo esto último depositando un dulce beso en su cuello—.

— Si, lo se — suspiró cansada— lo lamento, creo que a veces me paso—.

— Te quiero caprichosa, descansa —a ella se le iluminó el rostro, hace mucho no le decía cosas lindas tan seguidas—.

— Te quiero Neji, también descansa—.

Y aunque fue un día algo "inestable" ambos descansaron con una sonrisa abrazados el uno con el otro.

FIN

_**Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió un día, en lo personal, pienso que no se manejar tanto la "parodia" en la shistorias, creo que soy más de drama... xD pero espero les haya gustado =), nos leemos!**_


End file.
